


Even the very best fall

by orphan_account



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Backstory, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pokemon - Freeform, Sad Ending, What is with me and just writing this kind of stuff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, i also posted this to my tumblr, so this is NOT stolen if you find it on there to.</p></blockquote>





	Even the very best fall

The only sound in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor. No way did Ash think that something like this would happen to him. No way did he think that he was going to die this young.

No way did he think they would win either.

 

_"Hey twerp. No time no seen. You know what we want. Hand us that Pikachu or else!" Yelled Jessie._

_"Never! I would die before I gave him to you! Pikachu!  Thunderbolt!" Ash cried, not wanting to get into this. By now, he was starting to think even dealing with them was kind of stupid and childish. He was basically now an adult, today being his fifteenth birthday._

_Pikachu screeched his name, sending electric energy at them. James and Meowth both fell to the ground, getting hit by the attack. Jessie had quickly jumped away._

" _You want a death wish kid? I'll give you one! Arvark I choose you!" She threw her Poke ball, and the purple snake like Pokemon appearing, "Poison sting on the kid!"_

_That was the last thing he remembered before getting bit in the arm and passing out._

 

Beep, beep, beep.The monitor keep on making that noise. It was starting to feel like that was the last thing he would ever hear. He thought he was going to die the very best. He told everybody that doubted him that he was going to become the worlds best Pokemon trainer. Now what? He was going to die, and he failed.

He heard the door swing open and somebody enter. Dang, he couldn't even look up who it was! He sighed, which ended up hurting a lot more than it should of. 

"Okay, is he still alive! Why Jessie? We agreed that we wouldn't hurt people!" A guy with violet hair looked over at him, cocking his head a bit. It was James. What was he doing here? "Kid, i'm so sorry about what happened. We never meant to be hurtful. Were just supposed to be the bad guys here. We never wanted to hurt people. But apparently Jessie had other plan's."  


Ash tried to ignore him and thought about other thing's. Who would take care of his mom after this? What had happened to his friend's all of these year's? Why hadn't he cared until now? They all had been happy when they found where they were going to stay as he continued on. 

"Hey, brat! Were trying to talk to you!" Scream Meowth, causing Ash to jerk up a little bit, bore he fell back down on the hospital bed, pain exploding in his chest. He gasped for breath. 

"Calm down Meowth! His injuries are taking a tole on him. The poison is in his blood no doubt, and i can't even fine Jessie now to fix it! Her stupid Pokemon can reverse it, and probably save his life. Then though, we would have to report to head quarter's about what she did. We can't just be going around killing people for Pokemon! That's against everything!" James looked like he wanted to cry, but didn't, "Ash, if you can hear me, blink twice."

He blunk twice, willing to hear this. He would do anything at the moment just to live. Even if it meant giving up being a trainer. Wait, speaking about training, where was his Pokemon?! He couldn't see Pikachu anywhere from where he was at. They had probably snatched his friend before he had even gotten to a hospital.

"Okay then. I think i can save you, as long as Jessie is where i think she is. We can reverse the effect's of this poison and you'll be able to live. She also grabbed your Pikachu when me and Meowth were bringing you to the hospital. That sneaky little bitch. I'm going to leave to get her, but Meowth is going to stay here to tell anybody that comes here what is going on. I'll be back soon! I won't let you die kid!" James said as he ran out of the room, the door slamming it behind him.

Beep, beep, beep. It seemed to have switched rolls now, the machine. It was no longer going to keep him alive, it was now a timer for this sick little game to see if they could save him or not. When it flat lined, he lost the game.  


It felt like hours, but the door opened once again. It sounded like a bunch of people running in. James would be on his own, so who was there?

"Ash! My son!" He could it was his mother, as she almost slipped running up to him and gave him a sort of hug. It burned as she touched him, so he scream out loud, on of the only thing's he could make at the moment. She let go of him and held her face crying, "What happened to you?! Why are here?"

"Hey! That's Meowth! From team rocket! What are you doing here!" Yelled a female voice. He could tell that it was Misty, one of the friend's he first made on his adventure, and the one he constantly visited every once in a while. 

"Oh calm down twerp. Were here to save his life. Kay' let me explain, since this other twerp can't. So we were wondering around the edge of Palate town, looking for some rare Pokemon for the boss, and he just walks up into the city, and didn't even notice us. So we say the introduction and he notices us. He doesn't even bother to ask what the heck we want, to just stick the Pikachu to us! So me and James are on the ground, trying to breath after being electrocuted and Jessie, instead of attacking Pikachu, makes her Pokemon attack the kid instead! So now he has poisoned blood in his system, and if James can't find Jessie in time to reverse the poison, he'll die."

"Die!?" Said a rough, male voice. Ash could tell that it was Brook, one of his other first friend's that he met in the beginning of his adventure.

"He-es telling the truth-h-h" ask spoke,  try to ignore the pain that came with those few words.

"James can fix it,  as long as he can find Jessie and get her and her Pokemon to reverse the effects of the poison. That's why he tools me too just stay here, so i could tell all of your morons." Meowth said jumping to the foot of the bed.

"Ash, it's us,  Brokk and Misty. We hope James can get here in time. You really effected our lives,  in big and good ways. We don't want you to die Ash!"

"My boy, my sweet precious little boy." Ash's mother kept saying, over and over again.

"Hey Ash, your going to be okay, alright?" Misty said, trying to calm everybody in the room down, "See, your going to grow up to be the very best still, you promised everybody that, remember? And you don't tend to break promises. Well, besides my bike, but that was over a year ago, and I don't care about that anymore. Were all the best est of friend's, and i'm sure you made plenty of new friend's on the way to." She smiled at him, giving him hope. Maybe he could live, James could be back on time and he could become the very best, for everybody.

Ash gave her a weak smile, and she smiled even brighter, "there's the spirit Ash! You will live! Just see!"

\-------------------------------

James ran through the town, looking for Jessie. He knew that she hadn't meant to attack the kid, right? He hoped so. No matter what though, it was against the ruled on team Rocket to attack people with your Pokemon, so she would no longer be a member and they would no longer work together.

He ran down the seemingly dead end alley way. He never wanted to hurt people, he just wanted to be good at his job. He didn't want to go back and end up marrying that horrible Jessie-bell. Sure, she looked like his friend, but she could never be as great as they were. She kept on telling how to do thing's that were not important and saying how he did everything wrong. That was the main reason he ran away in the first place.

"Jessi! I know your here!" He stopped in the middle of the alley, waiting. They had always been the coward's that ran away from thing's, but now they could be the heroes. Actually no. They were kind of the reason that the child was in the hospital in the first place, right?

"James?" Jessie stepped out of the darkness, her face wet with tear's, "I have the Pikachu. We have to get out of here!"

"No Jessie. We have to go to the hospital."

"But-t that's were that blasted twerp is! We have what we want, can't we just go now? The boss will be proud of us! We caught the Pikachu that has caused so much trouble to everybody on team Rocket!" She smiled, holding out a black sack. Something squirmed around in there, most likely being the Pokemon.

James sighed, "The kid is going to die unless we get back in time to reverse the effect's of the poison."

"HE'S DYING?!"

"I'm afraid so. Were running out of time. If we save him, we might not go to jail for the almost murder of that child!" James said, grabbing her wrist.  Jessie nodded, and both of them headed off to the hospital.

\-------------------

He couldn't see anything by now. His vision was cloud but he was sure that everybody was scared.

"his eye's are a whitish color. If they do get back in time, Ash will probably never see anything again. He'll be blind." Said nurse Joy, as she checked up on them once again. It had been a majority of three hours since James left, and Ash was scared. He wasn't hurting much anymore, and the heart monitor kept on getting slower and slower.

Beep........ beep....... beep....

"Hello Ash." Said another person next to him. Ash knew he shouldn't be able to see, but he could see them. And only them. It was his dad, all dressed in white, a almost blinding light behind. him. He smiled and touch Ashes head, "I know your scared, but i'm here to help you."

"There not going to make it in time, are they?"

"Ash, who are you talking to?!" His mother said, but he ignored it.

"Hi dad. It's been a long time hasn't it?" Ash smile and laughed a little, bursting into a fit of coughs. His father patted him on the back.

"Son, it's time for us to go."

Ash took a hold of his father's hand, climbing out of the bed. He was for some reason, dressed all in white to. He could see his mom crying and his friends calming her down. He knew they would be able to take care of her while he was gone. He looked at the heart monitor one last time.

It had flat lined. He was dead.

"Come on my son, into the light. To heaven we go." He and his father walked hand in hand, into the light, away from the terror's of death and destruction of our world.

\--------------------------------------------

James and Jessie ran into the room, breathing heavily. "Were here!"

"It's to late.... he's gone!" The woman that must have been the mother was in tear's, holding onto the hand of her son. He looked like he was in peace, a smile across his face, his eyes staring up at absolutely nothing.

"No, no! We agreed never to hurt people! We killed a boy! A chld who had his entie life ahead of him! We ruined it! It's gone now!" James scream, as Meowth jumped up onto his shoulder, giving him a lick on the nose.

"You tried your best James. Promise you that."

"Ya, i guess so, didn't we Jessie- Jessie?"

She was gone, as if she was never there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, i also posted this to my tumblr, so this is NOT stolen if you find it on there to.


End file.
